Did I Forget To Mention?
by likeit
Summary: Read Authors Note. Be Kind when reviewing. I just thought of this today, rather quickly. I know it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy even a little.


A/N: Still trying to think of a sequel to "Those Little Pills". In the meantime, hope you enjoy this. Just thought of it today. Wouldn't it be so like Goren (he of few words) to just naturally assume he and Eames will end up together one day, yet forget to clue her in on this thought.......

And by the way. Don't own any of them.

//

Did I Forget To Mention?

The first time he said it, she thought she had misheard him. It was a bitter cold day in January, wind chill below zero. They were carefully making their way up the _icy_ driveway of a witnesses home when she slipped. Putting a hand on his arm to steady herself, she straightened up and huffed "When I retire, I'm moving somewhere really warm. Like Maui". They continued walking up the path and he shook his head. "Who are you kidding? We're not moving anywhere until your nephew graduates high school. I've already accepted that."

Her head turned quickly to him "Wha..we..?"

He rang the doorbell and the woman opened the door. He never brought it up again and she assumed she misheard him.

//

The next time was a good three months later. It was a beautiful April day, warm and breezy, with no clouds in sight. After leaving the DA's office, they decided to stroll through the city a bit, take a leisurely lunch. As they were walking, she stopped in front of a Pottery Barn window.

" I Love that couch. I want something like that one day. It's so...comfortable looking. Don't you think?"

"I'll learn to live with that couch. But not the color. We need something more neutral".

Her mouth dropped open. "Bobby, what do mean..." She was interrupted by her cell phone. "Yes, Captain. Right away." She closed the phone "We have to chase this lead".

It wasn't until later that night, sitting on her _old _couch that she remembered the conversation.

//

In August the air in the city was so thick with heat and humidity she just wanted to escape to Alaska. She was not very tolerant of the heat and was especially cranky. The last thing she wanted was a trip to the Bronx zoo. But that's exactly what she got when the Deputy Mayor's wife was murdered at a Bronx Zoo fund raiser the night before.

The initial examination of the crime scene was long and brutal. The air smelled like animals, and the sky threatened rain, without actually providing any. Bobby was in all his glory, examining the body while spouting off ridiculous, unknown facts about gazelles and elephants and whatever animal came to mind. She rolled her eyes and wondered if he even _cared_ that no one was really listening.

Finally, _finally_, they were done and headed back to the vehicle. They rode back in mostly silence, every once in a while Bobby would spout a theory or two relating to the case. She blasted the air conditioning, relishing in the cool air that was assaulting her face. She glanced sideways at Bobby and he was actually shivering.

"Jeez, Goren, why didn't you tell me to lower the air?" She asked as she turned the knob downward. He just shrugged

"I'll have to get used to it. This is how it's going to be when you start getting hot flashes. Maybe we'll buy a car that has dual air control."

This time she was ready. "Bobby what do you mean _we'll buy a car?" _

He looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fine. _Lease_ a car. Whatever."

Her mouth dropped open. "No. Bobby. What I _meant_ to say was..."

Again with the damn cell phone. The Captain. "Bobby, switch the siren on. Emergency in..."

//

January again. Frigid cold again. Icicles forming on their coats and hats. Both of them bouncing ever so slightly up and down on their toes to keep warm. Waiting for CSU to arrive and start bagging effects. She sighed. "Thinking about Maui again?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nah. Now I'm thinking somewhere like the Carolinas." She smiled

"Well, you know, it's pretty humid down there in the summertime."

"Okay. Where do _you_ see yourself?"

"Arizona."

She thought for minute. "Arizona, huh?"

"Sure. Dry heat, hot but not oppressive."

"Huh."

They both stood there lost in their thoughts as the CSU truck pulled up. He went to move towards them but she pulled his elbow back quickly. He looked down at her.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a swimming pool?"

"Okay."

"Okay." she nodded her head once. He smiled. They went to work.

//

Fin


End file.
